


The New Dress

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Cadenza and Garderobe are Stanley’s Parents, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Garderobe shows Stanley the latest fashion from Paris
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 5





	The New Dress

They looked up from their sewing when their mother swept into the room, several boxes in her arms. “Maman!” Stanley stood up at once, helping their mother to carry the boxes over to a shelf and set them down. “You should have told me you needed help sooner and I could have carried them for you!” they chided her.

Garderobe just laughed, waving away her child’s concern. “No no no! I needed to get these myself! They’re very important!”

This made Stanley perk up. “What is it?”

“A new kind of outfit made in Paris! It’s supposed to be all the rage there with the noblewomen,” she said. She smiled at Stanley knowingly, pulling the largest box closer to work on the ribbon. “I made sure to order one that should fit you too,” she said.

Stanley blushed at that, hiding their face behind their hands. “Maman…”

“I know you’ll just adore it once you see it,” she said. She removed the lid, smiling as she gently touched her child’s shoulder. “What do you think, tesoro?” she softly asked.

Stanley lowered their hands reluctantly, cheeks burning a bright red. Their eyes widened when they saw what lay in the box and they gasped and looked at their mother. “Maman..?”

“It’s to wear at night,” she explained to them. “The material is sheer and soft as an alternative to sleeping naked or wearing heavy sleeping clothes. I’m sure with a cheaper material even the common folk will be able to buy them in time.”

Their hand hovered over the open box, afraid to touch the garment inside. “This is mine, maman?” Stanley asked.

She smiled, stroking their cheek with the backs of her fingers. “Naturalmente! You would look beautiful in this and I am sure your husband would agree with me,” she added with a wicked giggle.

Stanley smiled, hugging their mother close. “Merci, maman! It’s beautiful!”

Garderobe chuckled, pulling back to look at her child again. “I’ve gotten one for myself too. We shall see how your father reacts to it,” she purred, tapping the end of their nose with her finger.

Stanley laughed, shaking their head at her. “Maman!” they cried.

***

“Maman got me something new from Paris, mon amour,” Stanley told Lefou later that night.

“Oh? A new dress?” Lefou asked.

“Kind of,” they said with a shrug. 

Lefou raised an eyebrow at that, “kind of?”

“It’s for sleeping in.”

“Like a nightgown?”

“Oui, but this is different from those stuffy things,” Stanley said. They smiled, leaning in close, letting their noses almost touch as they whispered, “sit down and close your eyes. Don’t peek.”

Lefou laughed but held up his hands in surrender, moving to sit on the end of the bed. He made a show of closing his eyes, clapping his hands over them a moment later. “They’re closed, mon cher et ma cherie!” he announced.

He heard Stanley giggling in excitement and he couldn’t help but laugh. Whatever this was, it made Stanley incredibly happy. Stanley’s happiness was really the only thing Lefou wanted in life. He listened as Stanley undressed, clothes rustling as it’s set aside and replaced with whatever Garderobe had bought for her only child. 

“I may fall asleep if you keep me waiting any longer,” he teased.

“Almost, cher. I want to look perfect.”

“You’re always perfect,” Lefou countered. From the faint noise Stanley made, he could tell he had embarrassed them and he laughed to himself.

“Okay...open your eyes, cher…”

Lefou lowered his hands, waiting a moment more before opening his eyes. He blinked, eyes clearing up in the candlelight of their room. He gasped at the sight that greeted him, words failing to come to him.

Stanley bit their lower lip, toying with the hem of the sleeping dress they were wearing. It looked like a one piece dress, made out of a shimmering and thin peach colored cloth. Fleur-de-lis patterns decorated the entirety of the dress,embroidered with clear beads. There were no sleeves, the front dipping down to accommodate breasts that weren’t there. The bottom went down to their ankles, lace trim at the ends. The dress hugged Stanley’s muscular body but didn’t make it look awkward, proper measurements had been sent to make sure of this. Lefou could see an outline of their nipples and penis through the fabric and he found that he had never seen anything sexier. It was soft femininity wrapped around masculinity, making something entirely new. Just like Stanley.

“Maman says they’re called négligés,” they whispered. They slowly lifted up their head, growing pale at the way Lefou was just staring at them without speaking. “You hate it?” they asked, shoulders falling.

Lefou stood up then. He walked up to Stanley, smiling as he placed his hands on their hips, admiring the feeling of the fabric. “It’s gorgeous...but not as gorgeous as the one wearing it,” he whispered.

Stanley blushed, watching as Lefou sank down to his knees. “Lefou?”

He ran his hands up their legs, smiling up at Stanley as he lifted up the bottom of their dress. “May I?” he asked, breath on Stanley’s growing erection. 

Stanley nodded, gasping and throwing their head back as Lefou took them into his mouth. “Ah! Mon Dieu!” They clapped the heel of their hand against their mouth, biting into the flesh to try and stop themselves from making too much noise. 

Lefou’s eyes flicked up and he smiled around Stanley’s cock in his mouth. He pressed his tongue flat against the underside, humming loudly to make it vibrate and make Stanley’s knees almost buckle. He chuckled, holding onto the backs of their legs to keep them steady. 

He swallowed when Stanley came, licking them clean to make sure there wouldn’t be any mess on their new outfit. He then fixed the bottom, smoothing it out and adjusting the lace just so. He then stood up, placing his hands on Stanley’s hips.

“You like it?” Stanley whispered.

Lefou laughed, guiding his exhausted lover to the bed to lay down. “That would have been a very strange way to say I didn’t!” he said. He helped Stanley into bed, helping to place a blanket over them both. He then laid down behind them, acting as the big spoon as they cuddled together. “Beautiful Stanley,” he hummed.

Stanley smiled, shivering in happiness. They would have to make this up to their mother somehow.


End file.
